Das Ueber Ich
by NaraYuuki
Summary: Akan ku berikan apa pun untuk kebahagiaanmu... Karena aku mencintaimu... Sudah pernah post di akun Kitazuni Hannie.


**_Tittle : Das Ueber Ich(pernah dipost di akun Kitazuni Hannie)_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre :,Fantasy? Sedikit angst_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^ and The Others_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. _****_Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, tanpa Yuuki edit soalnya lagi sakit malas._****Yang ga suka Appa dinistain jangan baca!**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PENCERITAAN NGEBUT JADI JANGAN DIPROTES YA, JEBBAL…._**

**_Pastikan baca warningnya dulu_**

_._

_._

**_FF ini requestan dari Andini Vidialestari Chagya._**

**_Ottoke?_**

**_Mian ne kalau tidak sesuai harapan kamu..._**

_._

_._

_Akan ku berikan apa pun untuk kebahagiaanmu..._

_Karena aku mencintaimu..._

.

.

_"Perang terus berkecamuk... di luar sana banyak rakyat tidak berdosa yang mati sia-sia. Para prajurit yang gugur berperang. Para istri yang menjadi janda, dan banyak anak menjadi yatim karena kehilangan orang tua mereka. Sedangkan aku... Apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain melihat semuanya dari balik jendela? Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain berdoa dan memohon pengampunan pada Tuhan agar rakyatku tidak lagi sengsara karena perang. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku hanya pangeran lemah yang cacat dan sakit-sakitan. Seperti apa rasanya menginjak tanah pun aku sudah lupa..."_

_"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh, Pangeran..."_

.

.

Bila teringat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, rasanya seperti keajaiban yang Tuhan turunkan untukku. Keajaiban yang terjadi lewat perantara sebuah _magic mirror_ yang sejak aku lahir selalu diam membisu di sudut kamarku. Kaca yang membuatku mengenal sosok belahan jiwaku, penjagaku, dan penyelamatku.

Adalah Jung Yunho, seorang penyihir yang hidup pada dimensi kristal, dimensi yang seumur hidup tidak akan bisa aku datangi. Yunho sudah menemaniku sejak lima tahun yang lalu, ketika usiaku menginjak lima belas tahun. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena jarak kami dibatasi oleh selembar kaca tipis yang tidak pernah bisa tertembus oleh apa pun. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya, melihat wajah tampannya tanpa bisa menyentuh dan merasakan dekapannya.

Banyak keajaiban yang Yunho beri dan perlihatkan padaku lewat sihirnya.

Yunho membuat aku yang sakit-sakitan dan tidak bisa berjalan karena sempat jatuh dari tebing ketika usiaku lima tahun bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menginjak tanah lagi, bagaimana rasanya memiliki tubuh yang sehat.

Yunho mengajariku bagaimana caranya bahagia, bagaimana caranya tersenyum, bagaimana caranya memaafkan para penjahat yang menyebabkan terjadinya perang saudara di negriku.

Yunho mengajariku banyak hal termasuk bagaimana caranya menerima keadaanku sendiri.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Yun..." ucapku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, _Boo_?" wajah tampannya terlihat begitu binggung.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, mendekapmu dan menciummu... Bisakah aku melakukan semua itu?" tanyaku.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, "Kau bisa mendengar suaraku, kau bisa melihat wajah dan tubuhku, tapi maaf... kau tidak bisa menyentuhku, _Boo_."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena memang harus seperti itu. Karena dimensi kita dipisahkan oleh garis cermin yang tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan sihir apa pun."

"Bukankah kau juga ingin menyentuhku?"

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya."

"Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Karena itu aku selalu bersamamu, _Boo_. Karena aku mencintaimu..."

"Tapi kenapa...?"

"Karena memang harus seperti itu..."

Aku terdiam menatap permukaan cermin yang lima tahun terakhir ini tidak pernah memantulkan sosokku.

"Dunia cermin itu seperti apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghancurkan batasan antara kita?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada... Bila batasan itu rusak, maka duniaku pun akan rusak. Bila itu terjadi aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu lagi."

"Tidak bisakah kau keluar dari dalam cermin?"

"Tidak..."

Aku menyerah...

Walaupun aku menangis selamalaman, walaupun aku memohon namun Yunho tetaplah Yunho. Dia tetaplah sosok yang sangat keras kepala dan kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dan sialnya, se[erti apa pun dirinya... aku tetap mengaguminya, aku mencintainya...

Entah cinta macam apa ini...

.

.

Dia tersenyum... Ya, senyuman yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu... Senyuman yang menyimpan kepedihan dan penderitaan, senyuman yang memperlihatkan getirnya hidupnya. Entah hidup seperti apa dan apa yang dia lakukan di dunianya sana...

"Kemarin kau memintaku menghentikan perang saudara di negrimu, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Dan kau selalu memberikan apa yang aku mau, Yun. Terima kasih..." ucapku tulus.

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Senyuman indah yang seolah-olah menyimpan sembilu di setiap tarikan napasnya, mengoyak dirinya dari dalam hingga membuatnya rusak perlahan-lahan.

"Dan karena itu maafkan aku yang tidak akan bisa menemuimu lagi, _Boo_..."

Aku tersentak kaget, "_Mwo_? _Waeyo_?" tanyaku.

Bibir berbentuk hatinya melengkung indah, "Maukah kau mendengar sebuah rahasia, _Boo_?"

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa?" tanyaku.

"Dimensi kita terpisahkan oleh _garis_ _pual_ tipis yang sulit tertembus..."

"Kau sudah pernah menjelaskan soal garis itu padaku." Ucapku.

"Tahukah kau, _Boo_? _Garis_ _pual_ membuat apa pun, termasuk sihir yang dilakukan dari dalam dimensi cermin hancur?"

Aku diam, masih belum terlalu memahami apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yunho kali ini.

"_Garis_ _pual_ ibarat kaca yang akan menyerap kemudian memantulkan kembali sihir yang dilakukan dari dunia cermin... Efek yang terjadi adalah kebalikan dari sihir itu."

Aku diam, mencoba mencerna penjelasan yang sedang diutarakan oleh Yunho.

"Bila aku melakukan sihir untuk menyembuhkan sakitmu, maka sakit itu akan berpindah padaku. Bila aku melakukan sihir untuk menghentikan peperangan maka..."

"Perang akan berpindah di duniamu?" tanyaku. Debaran jantungku mulai menggila. Tidak! Jangan! Semoga dugaanku tidak terjadi, tidak pernah terjadi!

Yunho tersenyum, "Dimensi tempatku sudah berada di ambang batas, _Boo_..."

"_ANDWE_!"

"Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga detik terakhir maka duniaku akan hancur tak bersisa..."

"_Andwe_! _Jebbal_! _Jebbal_! _Andwe_..."

"Jangan menangis, _Boo_..."

"Ambil! Ambillah lagi! Batalkan semua sihirmu!" pintaku, "Ambil! Tidak apa-apa aku sakit, tidak apa-apa aku tidak bisa berjalan asal kau tetap bersamaku..."

"_Boo_... Kau tahu itu tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi..."

"_Jebbal_..."

"Jangan menangis _Boo_! Tersenyumlah... Kau terlihat sangat menawan saat sedang tersenyum."

"_Wae_? _Wae_? Bila kau tahu ini akan terjadi kenapa kau lakukan semuanya? Kenapa kau..."

"Akan ku berikan apa pun untuk kebahagiaanmu... Karena aku mencintaimu..."

"Yun..."

Kreeekkk...

Pyaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"YUNHOO! ANDWE! _ANDWE_! YUNHO! YUNHO KEMBALI! YUNHO..."

.

.

"_Kalau kau tahu kau akan musnah, kenapa kau melakukannya Yun? Sekarang setelah kau memperlihatkan kebahagiaan padaku, kau memberikan duka yang tidak tersembuhkan padaku... Dimana kau sekarang? Apakah kita bisa bertemu di surga? Apakah kehidupan setelah kematian kita juga akan dipisahkan oleh cermin?"_

.

.

Satu hal yang ku ingat...

Pecahan cermin yang hancur berserakan itu...

Di atas permukaannya terdapat sebuah pesan yang ku yakini berasal dari Yunho. Pesan yang berbunyi...

_Tersenyumlah untukku, Boo... Karena aku mencintaimu..._

Dan Yun...

Lihatlah!

Di atas getir dan pedih sepeninggalmu aku tetap tersenyum dan membagikan kebahagiaan pada rakyatku. Kebahagiaan yang sempat kau perlihatkan padaku...

.

.

**END**

.

Reader di FFn sekarang hatinya terbuat dari apa? Apakah itu cara mengusir para Author YunJae? Memberikan komen setajam? Bash yang Yuuki terima sebelum ini ga sampai seperti itu, hanya karena ga ngerti inti dari FF yang Yuuki buat bisa ya maki Yuuki somplak? Oon? Gitu...

Welll...

Wajah FFn jadi seperti ini rupanya, mending hiatus selamanya ya dari FFn daripada seperti itu...

Banyak Author kenalan Yuuki yang bilang pada Yuuki mending jangan post di FFn lagi karena readernya bikin ga nyaman, dan sepertinya itu perlu di pertimbangkan lagi...

.

.

Sunday, October 06, 2013

8:49:46 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
